


princess

by roraewrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Calamity Ganon, botw, request, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraewrites/pseuds/roraewrites
Summary: this was a request from my old tumblr account and i'm finally posting it to here, cause why not! anyway, it's short and sweet and my first zelink fic, so i hope you guys enjoy!





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my old tumblr account and i'm finally posting it to here, cause why not! anyway, it's short and sweet and my first zelink fic, so i hope you guys enjoy!

He had been gentle, his voice filled with a different tone lately when he talks to her. While his eyes are soft, there's something else that lingers in those sapphire pools of his, too. She's not sure what it is, but it makes butterflies gather in her stomach before she discards the thought.

Between the clacking of hooves from their horses, and the way she holds the Sheikah Slate in her hand, Zelda can’t help but notice the way Link looks at her from her peripheral view.

When she glances up from the screen, she notices the way the corners of his lips twitch, his cheeks pulling up as he offers her a soft smile, and she smiles back—content and happy to be out of the castle at last.

“I found many Silent Princesses on my journey,” he finally breaks the silence before running his calloused fingers through his steed’s mane. The memory from long ago, when Zelda first showed him the delicate, unique flower piqued her mind.

“Ah. Has anyone found a way to grow them in captivity yet? I’m curious,” she placed the Sheikah Slate away, “did you pick them?”

He releases a slight laugh, his voice like liquid silk before shaking his head. “No, I did not. And I’m not sure if anyone has been out into the wilderness to gather information on the flower yet, princess.”

There it is, that word again. Only, his voice would grow soft, and the way the lines around his eyes relax causes a lump to form in her throat. She’s seen that look before, actually. One hundred years ago, as he lie dying in her arms— it was that very same look.

Serene and peaceful, yet shattered.

A whirl of memories as strong as the ocean’s waves come crashing through her mind, throwing her center of balance off coarse. Gravity reaches for her body as her mind reels from the afterthought of the calming aura that surrounds him.

Even after saving Hyrule, Link still smiles.

“Zelda? Are you okay?” He asks, bringing his horse to a halt before jumping from the saddle. Link is by her side in an instant, his strong hands bringing her own horse to a halt before he reaches towards her, but his eyes ask a silent question, _do you mind?_

She feels sick to her stomach, her head pounding as she slips off of her own saddle and into his arms. He's careful with her, she notes. Not the type of careful the princess’ appointed knight would be, but the type a careful lover would be.

She can feel his startled heartbeat in his chest when she finally relaxes in his arms, the forest scent wafting from his body and comforts her mind—nostalgic thoughts of old times surround her.

“Yes, I’m fine. I guess I’m still coming to my senses after many years,” she lies through her teeth.

Link’s eyes narrow slightly, and while Zelda tries to avert her gaze to the setting sun before them, she relaxes her tense form within his arms. It had been one hundred years since she’d been this close to him; although distance and time kept them apart, he remained in her heart and mind the entire time.

Her breathing finally relaxes when her emerald eyes glance back to him, sapphire pools filling with concern, but his jaw tenses, almost like he wants to say something. From the way the rays of light reflect against his golden hair and high cheek bones, he looks almost like a statue created by the Goddess herself.

“I do remember you—” he says softly, and her heart begins to race, only this time, the butterflies return and flock to her chest, “I really do.”


End file.
